


Questions and Answers

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry just had to ask...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Questions and Answers

**Author's Note:**

> Harry just had to ask...

**Title:** Questions and Answers  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Severus Snape  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warning(s):** Highlight to see.* Suggestion of channish thoughts. *  
 **Summary:** written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s challenge# 026: Seventeen  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Harry just had to ask...  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Questions and Answers

~

“ _Seventeen_?” Harry blinked. “You pervert!”

Snape smirked. “It could have been worse,” he said. “I could have said I _noticed_ you the first moment I saw you.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “I was eleven!”

“Indeed. Seventeen doesn’t seem that bad now, does it?”

“You...” Harry laughed nervously. “You’re joking, right?”

“Naturally.” Snape rolled his eyes. “You were far too young to be interesting at that age.”

“Right.” Harry smiled tremulously. “Um, tea?”

“That would be acceptable.”

As Snape watched Harry go to the kitchen, he smiled. When would Potter learn not to ask questions he didn’t really want an answer to?

~


End file.
